Sebastian's gets an apprentice
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Just what the title says warning contains spanking
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian was walking through the hall of the Manor of Ceil Phantomhive to give Ceil his tea. He stepped up to the door and knocked on the door and said "Master I have brought you your tea" Ceil said "enter". Sebastian walked in and set the tea-tray on Ceil's desk and said "anything else you need my Lord"?

Ceil drank his tea and set it down looked at Sebastian and said "yes Sebastian can you call me a carriage I wish to go shopping". Sebastian bowed and said "yes my Lord". Then left to get a carriage and when he did he went to get his and Ceil's coats and went to the study where Ceil was working and said "Master your carriage is outside shall we go"? Ceil nodded and said "yes let's go Sebastian".

Sebastian went to open the door but stopped when Ceil said "Sebastian I want you to bring your wallet." The butler said "Master why if I may ask"? Ceil said "it has been said that there was a lot of thieving by some orphan." Sebastian said "my Lord were you ordered to stop this by the queen"? Ceil nodded and told Sebastian the details that he got from the queen's guards then Sebastian said "sounds like this orphan needs a firm hand my Lord". Ceil chuckled and said "yeah I know". Sebastian then went to get his wallet then they left.

Meanwhile there were two girls hiding in a spot and getting ready to steal. Alexis said "Lizzie looked at all these people there's bound to be someone rich that we can steal from." Lizzie look at her and said "Lexie your going to get in trouble".

Alexis shook her off and saw Sebastian and Ceil walk in front of her then said to Lizzie "look that guy looks rich" she said pointing to Sebastian. Lizzie looked at where her friend pointed and saw him knowing who he was turned to her friend and said "Alexis are you crazy do you know who that is, that's Sebastian and he is scary." Sebastian took a finger into his ear to get the ringing to stop in his ears. Ceil saw this and said "what's wrong Sebastian"? Sebastian looked at Ceil and said "sorry Master but my ear started ringing that means someone is taking about me". Ceil shook his head and didn't respond.

Back to Alexis and Lizzie Alexis said "fine go on home I'm going to steal from him." Lizzie just left then Alexis looked at the butler and saw that he was busy tying his master's shoelace and with him crouching she slide her hand into Sebastian's coat and felt his wallet and pulled it out. Sebastian who felt something or someone go into his coat and felt his wallet being removed he stood and found out that it was a five-year old girl.

Sebastian looked at her and said "please give me my wallet back little girl." Alexis ran away from him with Sebastian running after her shouting "GIVE THAT BACK"! Ceil saw his butler running after a little girl and said "Sebastian what are you doing"? Sebastian said "that little girl stole my wallet master". He said and ran after the girl.

Alexis hid in an ally way thinking that she was safe she ran right into Sebastian and said " now give me my wallet or I'll turn you in!" Alexis handed him the wallet. The Sebastian said "if I ever catch you stealing I will punish you so heed my warning". Then he left Alexis stood there and said "I'm just trying to live". Then she saw a women and a man and thought "they might have money hm." Bardroy and may-rin went out shopping for finnan because his birthday was tomorrow". Bard said "alright what are we going to get him". May-rin said "I don't know no I don't." Alexis saw that they were busy but what she didn't see was Sebastian walking out of a store. So she went up to Bardroy and stole his wallet.

Bard saw Alexis with his wallet then yelled "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET"! This got the attention of Sebastian and Ceil they went over to and Sebastian said "I wonder what's going on master"? Ceil said "yes me too Sebastian let's go see." Sebastian bowed and said "yes my lord".

Then ran over to where Bardroy was chasing after the little girl who stole from Sebastian. Sebastian ran to the girl and Bard and stopped Alexis grabbing her into his arms then turned to Bard and said "Bardroy what are you doing here and why are you chasing this girl"?

Bardroy and May-rin stopped when they saw Sebastian and Ceil and Bardroy answered Sebastian saying "well tomorrow is Finny's birthday and me and May-Rin were out looking for a gift to give to him but she stole my wallet." Bard pointed at Alexis who was struggling in Sebastian's arms and said " put me down now you have no proof that I stole from you!" she stopped when Bardroy's wallet fell out of her sleeve. Sebastian frowned then said "well then what is that young lady"?! Sebastian pointed to the wallet on the ground.

Alexis smiled nervously up at Sebastian and said "okay I stole I'm sorry". Sebastian said " well let's take you with us you will be my apprentice forever and I will be your teacher you will listen to me and the young Master, now I said I would punish you if you stole again didn't I"?! Alexis began to scream "NO YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT YOUR NOT MY FATHER"! Sebastian frowned then sat down on a nearby bench and sat Alexis on his lap and said "Alexis you are an orphan are you not"?

Alexis nodded then Sebastian continued and said "then I have all the right to punish you little one or I can call the Scotland Yard your choice". Alexis said "no don't call the Scotland Yard mister please"! Sebastian said "so you will allow me to punish you"? Alexis lowered her head and said "yes sir".

When Sebastian heard that he gently put Alexis over his knee then bared her and spanked her hard but did not use his demon strength when he got her bottom to a dark pink he started lecturing her saying " I don't want to catch you stealing ever again do you hear me young lady"!

Alexis cried and kicked over Sebastian's lap and cried "Waah I won't steal again please ow waah Sebastian stop waaah ow please ow Sebastian stop WAAH"! Sebastian smiled then fixed her clothes and lifted her into his arms comforting her saying "hush now you can live with me my master said you could."

Alexis smiled and laid her head down on Sebastian's shoulder. Then Sebastian and Ceil got into a carriage and went to the Phantomhive manor there Alexis will be taught to be one heck of a maid. Sebastian set her in a bed and walked away.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian was walking to his master's study with Ceil's tea and cake for the day. He entered and setting the tea tray on Ceil's desk and said "Is there anything else I can get you Master"?

Ceil looked at Sebastian and said "no that will be all Sebastian". As Sebastian was about to walk out he heard Alexis coming and say "SEBASTIAN"!

Alexis launched herself at Sebastian which he didn't see coming and was knocked back into Ceil who spilled the hot tea all over him Ceil got up and screamed " SEBASTIAN"! Sebastian looked at Ceil "Master I am so sorry".

Ceil frowned then pointed to Alexis and said to Sebastian "deal with her now Sebastian and that's an order"! Then Ceil walked out to go get cleaned off. Sebastian glared at Alexis and said "Alexis I told you countless times not to run in the manor"! Alexis pouted and nodded. Sebastian took Alexis by the hand and dragged her towards the couch in the study and sat down and sat Alexis on his lap.

" Alexis you hurt the Master when you launched at me". Alexis said "I did I didn't mean to Basey". Sebastian said "well I know but my master ordered me to punish you so".

Sebastian stopped talking and placed Alexis over his knee and bared her bottom and stated to spank her scolding her "Alexis you don't run in the mansion you could get hurt or you can hurt others.

Alexis was kicking and screaming over Sebastian's knee and cried

"WAAH I'M SORRY OW BASEY PLEASE OW STOP OW WAAH OW!"

Sebastian finished up and fixed her clothes and said "Alexis you need to apologize to the master okay." Alexis nodded then they found Ceil in the drawing room reading. Ceil looked up and smiled at Sebastian and Alexis come in.

Sebastian led Alexis over to Ceil and said "Master I think Alexis has something to you." Then Alexis said "Master I'm sorry I ran in the manor and I'm sorry you got hurt in the process." Ceil looked at her then said "you are forgiven just please no more running in the manor please that burned".

Alexis hung her head but then Ceil started to laugh so she did to and Sebastian just chuckled and saw Alexis yawn. Sebastian picked her up and said well somebody looks tired why don't you take a nap little one okay". Alexis nodded and fell asleep in Sebastian's arms.

Then Sebastian carried her to her room and laid her down and said "have a good nap my apprentice.

The end

To be continued


End file.
